Femslash February -- Collected Shorts
by Chromatoast
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring lesbian pairings of MH characters. ** ON HIATUS but def on my to-do list! Expect movement in August 2014. **


She stood, brushing the dirt from her knees, hands twisting together around the tea towel. She wouldn't look into Robecca's face, scowling instead at the dark brown fluffy heap of compost she'd just spread across the ground.

Robecca waited, holding out the cold glass of ice water she'd just drawn from the tap. Venus shivered, pulling into her hoodie, and accepted the glass.

"You want to talk about it?" Robecca said, watching Venus gulp down half the glass in a hurry.

The girl's face contorted into a brief sneer. She shook her head, brushing strands of neon pink hair back behind one leafy, pointed ear. She heaved a sigh. "I lost my job."

Robecca startled, putting an arm around Venus' shoulders. "Oh, honey."

Again Venus shook her head, hair flying, and beneath Robecca's arm her shoulders and back were stiff with indignation. "There were sulfides in the store-brand bags of potting soil. And I mean a ton of sulfides. Too much. Do you have any idea how delicate little seedling roots are? That stuff would just burn them up, kill them before they could even poke out of the ground." She scrubbed a hand across her eyes, her scowl deepening, still staring at the layer of compost before them. "I told Mr Williams and he said I was being an extremist.. again.. and warned me to 'watch my tone'.."

"Oh," Robecca said, covering her mouth with her free hand to hide her amusement.

Venus looked up at her, a grin softening her features, and started to laugh. "I know, right?"

"Well.. don't worry." Robecca squeezed her shoulders, turning, and they walked through the screen door into the warmth of the kitchen.

"Smells good." Venus left the tea towel in a crumpled ball on the counter, moving towards the stove, but Robecca swept in front of her, gently pushing her back.

"No peeking! Why don't you go wash up while I finish in here?"

Venus scoffed, rolling her eyes, her grin now in full bloom and cheeks pink. "I swear, you're such a spoilsport," she said, heading down the hall towards the bathroom. "Never let me have any fun."

"Oh, shush." Robecca watched her go, leaning up and across the countertop. As soon as the bathroom door swung shut behind Venus she kicked into gear, rocket boots steaming shiny arcs across the linoleum floor. The closet door banged against the wall as she pulled the ivy-patterned tablecloth into her arms, falling back under its bulk. She spread this across the tabletop, circling back to the silverware drawer, her eyes darting to the closed bathroom door as she gathered plates and cups into her arms. She spilled these onto the cloth, adjusting them into their places by degrees: sparkling silver flatware, folded leaf-green napkins, crystal tumblers.

Robecca glanced at the clock in passing and heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Honey?" Venus called, her tone distracted and vague. "Have you seen the trimmers?"

"Third drawer down."

"No, I checked. Are you sure?"

Robecca listened as the drawer scraped open. She still hadn't fixed that. Add it to the to-do list, right behind replacing the furnace and fixing the leak in the basement. Venus's voice covered the soft sound of the doorbell as she said, "What do you know? They were right here. Thanks."

"Not at all!" Robecca unlocked the front door, putting one finger to her lips as she pulled it open. Clustered on the doorstep, Jackson gave her a grin and a nod, Frankie and Draculaura peeking out from behind him. "Come on in," she whispered. "Keep quiet, though."

Frankie tsk'ed under her breath as they entered, slipping out of her yellow slicker. "You mean you didn't tell her?"

Robecca gathered their coats over her arm. She shook her head, thick blue-black locks swaying into her face. "It's a surprise. Please, have a seat. We're almost ready."

Jackson cleared his throat, glancing across at Frankie, who squeezed onto his arm. "We brought a small gift. I hope that's all right."

"Oh, goodness! How sweet!"

"Becky? Are you talking to yourself out there? I'll be right out, I've just got this vine on the back of my arm and it's growing into my side, stubborn little bugger.."

"Take your time, sweetheart." Robecca stood back, giving the group a tense, excited smile. "I'm so glad you could all make it."

Cleo sighed, one hip jutting out as she affected a look of boredom. "Deuce wouldn't even let us be fashionably late. We all know how important punctuality is to you, 'Becky'."

Robecca grinned at her friendly teasing, gesturing towards the table. "Have a seat. I'll just get dinner out of the oven."

Clawd frowned as he pulled out a chair for Draculaura. In a low voice, he said, "I didn't think either of them.. you know.. ate."

"Oh, Clawd." Draculaura unfolded her napkin, draping it across her lap as he took the seat at her side. "This isn't about the food, you silly."

"Hey, hon? Did you ever get around to.." Venus's voice trailed off. She stood in the walkway staring at her friends gathered around the table, a blush darkening the skin of her face. She turned to Robecca as the robot girl dusted her palms on her skirt, hands clasped, beaming with excitement. Venus let out a short bark of surprised laughter. "I can't believe you kept this a secret! How long have you -"

"Four months," Frankie said.

Draculaura squealed, rocking in her chair. "Happy anniversary! I am so happy for you guys! I mean, if someone had asked me back in school, hey, do you think Venus and Robecca -"

Clawd touched her arm, giving Venus a kind smile. "I think what Lala's trying to say is that we're so glad to see you both so happy, and to be here with you to celebrate."

Venus blinked, her smile going stiff on her face. She glanced at Robecca, then back at her friends. She opened her mouth, about to speak, but Robecca rushed to her side, urging her towards the table.

"Come on, take a seat, V. I got you something special. Just relax."


End file.
